


If You Only Knew

by Anubis_The_Caretaker



Series: Shen Zed week 2018 [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mafia AU, Secrets, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_The_Caretaker/pseuds/Anubis_The_Caretaker
Summary: Zed is the head of the most dangerous crime syndicate in the area, and Shen is the head of the police unit tracking down the gangs. They have been together for a while now, what happens if Shen finds out Zed's true identity.





	If You Only Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little snippet, this is for day 2 of Shen Zed week 2018 - Mafia AU.

Zed wouldn’t complain, Shen came home every night and tended to keep quiet about what his day at work had been like, even though Zed already knew what he was doing. Shen was currently tracking down the most dangerous crime syndicate leader of their time, a dangerous man only known to most as the Master of Shadows. It would have been a very dangerous job for someone like Shen, a man of law and order, if that same man he was tracking had not ended up being his lover at home.

The secret was one Zed kept jealousy, unsure of how Shen would react if he found out who Zed really was and what he really did on a day to day basis while Shen was at work, or that his overnight business trips were generally his interactions with informants that had gone rogue.

This night was like any other for the couple, Zed had gotten home early and had began to prepare dinner, expecting Shen to be late again, as he usually was. Hearing the front door unlock and creak open, Zed relaxed a bit knowing Shen had come home alive once more, a constant fear of his even though he did everything in his power to protect him.

“You are home early,” Zed called out over his shoulder, not bothering to look behind him as he continued to work on dinner, the soft hum of an old tv going on about some shooting downtown on the counter of the kitchen.

Not hearing an answer, but hearing a slight drag of feet moving closer Zed turned to face Shen, surprise in his eyes as it wasn’t the person he was expecting, but a rival leader, Miss Fortune

“You really are to relaxed here,” she hummed, her red hair seeming to reflect the light of the room and her hand place on one of her custom guns resting on her hip.

Zed said nothing, reaching for a knife on the counter, all the while keeping crimson eyes on the woman that was almost as dangerous as himself.

“See I kept wondering about why the police never caught up with you,” Miss Fortune hummed, with a soft chuckle,”Then, I decided to follow the lead investigator home one day and guess who I found.”

“You found nothing now leave,” Zed growled, his eyes were flicking between the gun and her face, watching for any sign that she might actually pull it on him.

“Oh but thats where you are wrong,” Miss Fortune replied with a roll of her eyes,”I used to think the only way to take out the competition was to kill you, then watch your little band of thugs run away like the cowards they are, but now,” She chuckled softly a malicious smile on her lips,”But now I think you are going to work for me, because you have a weakness, and he wrapped around my finger.”

“I will kill you if you touched him,” Zed growled, he couldn’t tell if she was bluffing or not,”He is not a bargaining chip in this game,” standing straight Zed held the knife tight in his hand.

“Oh he is though, unless he already knows who you are,” She stated nonchalantly,”Well I mean he didn't seem to when I asked him if he did.”

“You’re lying,” Zed responded, his heart seeming to stop in his chest, breathing becoming a bit harder at the thought of it, he truly had no idea if she was actually lying or not but it terrified him to think that she was.

“How do you think I got in here without knocking Zed,” Miss fortune hummed, the use of his name making him was to end the conversation the bloody way right there and then.

“You better not have fucking touched him!” Zed raised his voice, just short of yelling at her, the knife close from getting thrown at her from across the kitchen before he saw Shen enter the kitchen behind her.

“She didn’t,” Shen mumbled refusing to meet Zed’s gaze, the pain in his eyes evident,”But… she did tell me who you are.”

“And you believed her?” Zed asked, barely holding his voice together as fear took over,”You believed this lying whore?”

“Only because I know who she is,” Shen responded,”and I know for sure now that you're not just using me Zed.”

“What are you doing?” Miss Fortune asked eyes turning on Shen,”This isn’t the deal we made!”

Shen moved quickly to take her gun from its holster and leveling it with her head, glancing at Zed before he turned back to Miss fortune,”and I am going to have to take you in for murder Ma’am, do not resist or I will be required to use force and anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law.”

“You can’t take me in Shen,” Miss Fortune chuckled,”Not by yourself at least.”

“That's why I am not by myself,” Shen pulled his communicator off of his belt and called in a small force of police that had been waiting outside,”You are a liar and a cheat.”

The police force took care fo the rest as they filtered into the small apartment, disarming her and taking her in, leaving Shen at home since it had apparently been a long planned thing to capture her there at his home.

“I’ll get back at you for this!” Miss Fortune yelled as she was practically dragged out of the house,”we had a deal you scum!”

Once they had left Zed was sitting there in shock as he stared down at the kitchen floor, hearing Shen enter the room after saying goodnight to the last officer he spoke,”How long?”

“How long what Zed?” Shen asked as he sat next to him, the chair creaking softly underneath him.

“How long have you known, how did you… why?” Zed looked up at him, a strange new fear sitting deep with in his stomach that made him want to know all of the details in some sick way.

“A few months,” Shen answered honestly, blue eyes meeting Zed’s and pain and disappointment were deep in them, or at least that’s what Zed saw in them,”but it’s not like anyone else will know anytime soon.”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Zed asked meeting his gaze,”I…. You..”

“See, when Miss Fortune is tried for being the Master of Shadows, and is convicted and put away, I don't have to look into it any farther, this is what happens when you try to use someone without knowing the details” Shen stated as he looked away for a moment,”Seems like love is more important than my vow to the job, as love seems to be more important than your care for your own life.”

“Shen,” Zed whispered, any other words he had to say getting stuck in his throat.

“I may be insane for doing this Zed,” Shen stated standing and offering a hand to him, which Zed took cautiously only to be pulled into a hug by the bigger man,”I don’t know how I missed the fact that I was dating the head of the Mafia, but I really don’t seem to give a shit at this point.”

Startled by the confession Zed pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek, pressing their foreheads together,”I would never let anything happen to you.”

“I know,” Shen responded meeting his eyes with a soft smile,”and I will take your secret to the grave with me.”

“I love you Shen,” Zed whispered closing his eyes, relief washing over him at the revelations.

“I love you too Zed, no matter your line of work,” Shen whispered back, before lightly kissing him,”Now, let’s go get something to eat, I think we both deserve something nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any grammar mistakes! Also, I usually don't write in setting like this so I hope it wasn't to bad!


End file.
